tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistle Song
The Whistle Song is a song from the seventh season dedicated to the engines' whistles. Lyrics :Engines all have whistles as everybody knows :And as they leave the station, you hear the whistle blows :Screaming down the hillside, the whistles blown with pride :The driver checks the signal and whistles one more time :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell :Gordon and Henry, Thomas as well :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :Every whistle's different; No two will sound the same :It helps to warn off danger if something's in your way :Whistles are important as every engine knows :Clear the line ahead now when the whistle blows :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell :James and Edward, Percy as well :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :An engine lost its whistle and could not make a sound :It really was a problem until one could be found :'Cause an engine's not an engine if it hasn't got a whistle :Hear the whistle blows :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell :Gordon and Henry, Thomas as well :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :One long whistle means coming up fast :Two in the fog, give two short blasts :One, two, three, let's clear up the line :Let's blow our whistles one more time :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell :James and Edward, Percy as well :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Emily * Harvey * Arthur * Spencer * Fergus * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * The Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * George * Butch * Elizabeth * Harold Episodes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Percy Runs Away * Duck takes Charge * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Oliver Owns Up * Sleeping Beauty * Four Little Engines * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Home at Last * Passengers and Polish * Rusty to the Rescue * Bull's Eyes * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Bye George! * Stepney gets Lost * Oliver's Find * Scaredy Engines * Middle Engine * Thomas the Jet Engine * Faulty Whistles * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * Bill, Ben and Fergus * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * The Spotless Record * Bad Day at Castle Loch * Harold and the Flying Horse * Gordon and Spencer * Three Cheers for Thomas Trivia * This was the last song produced by Junior Campbell. Goofs * In one scene, Thomas has Emily's whistle sound. * Henry has Oliver's whistle sound at one point. * Gordon has Edward's whistle sound in one scene. * At one point, Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound. * Oliver has Emily's whistle sound. * Peter Sam has Duck's whistle sound. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Rusty to the Rescue - The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. * Paint Pots and Queens - The scene of Henry, James, Percy, and Duck at Knapford has been extended. * Bye George! - A deleted scene of Gordon's surprised face just before it changes to his closed-eye face. * Middle Engine - The scene of Percy pulling the mail train at Knapford has been extended. * Faulty Whistles - A deleted scene showing where Duncan's whistle landed. * Fergus Breaks the Rules - A deleted scene of Fergus entering a tunnel. * Something Fishy - The scene of Percy and Arthur passing through Maithwaite has been extended. * Three Cheers for Thomas - The scene of Thomas and Bertie starting their race has been extended. * Gordon and Spencer # A deleted scene of James passing Gordon on the siding. # A deleted scene of Spencer passing Rolf's Castle. Category:Songs